CINCO DIAS, UNA VIDA
by eire9
Summary: SLASH... El mortífago Draco Malfoy recuerda los cinco días más intensos de su vida en el entierro de un antiguo compañero de colegio.


CINCO DIAS, UNA VIDA

Hace frío. ¿Por qué vuelvo a estar en un lugar frío? Oh… sí, de acuerdo. La misión.

Me están mirando, por descontado que desconfían y además, no le veo.

Los asistentes al sepelio murmuran mientras se arrebujan en sus abrigos y se amontonan bajo la media docena de paraguas negros. Creen que no me he dado cuenta de que hablan de mí. Se sienten incómodos, no acaban de entender que hago aquí. Mi presencia les parece un insulto y no dudan en intentar hacérmelo sentir con sus miradas de desprecio.

Pero yo no me digno siquiera elevar mis ojos del féretro. No compongo ninguna clase de gesto. Ni la más mínima expresión se trasluce en mi rostro. Permanezco estático y pétreo bajo la lluvia, solo, bajo mi paraguas, caliente dentro de mi costoso abrigo de lana negra. Insultando con mi muda altivez la memoria del difunto.

Que la tierra acoja el cuerpo de nuestro amado Ronald Weasley. Y que el tiempo extienda sobre nuestros rotos corazones el bálsamo necesario para sanar el dolor que ahora sentimos.

La estúpida de la sangre sucia solloza y moquea sin ningún pudor. Una docena de patéticos Gryffindors la rodea y forma a su alrededor un escudo que no cesa de lanzar amenazantes miradas sobre mi persona.

Y él sin venir…

El mago oficiante sigue con su aburrida letanía ¡Qué hastío me produce la muerte cuando la adornan! Cuando la rodean de ceremonia, crujir de dientes, falso boato y teatralidad. ¿Por qué la gente se vuelve tan… histriónica ante ella?

Es tan sencillo como dejarla hacer. Ella se anuncia, viene y tú te aovillas en sus brazos y te dejas llevar. Simplemente. ¿Qué necesidad hay de tanta trascendencia?

Paseo mis ojos sobre los llorosos y ridículos asistentes. Ojos según dicen, de hielo. Y deben serlo, porque uno a uno bajan la mirada al sentir la mía, al parecer poseedora de algo que consigue quebrar el desafío con el que comienzan a retarme al sentir que les observo, que les he elegido en mi aburrido escrutinio sobre el grupo.

Puedo comprobar que no aguantan ni escasos segundos el duelo de miradas.

Sonrío levemente, puedo sentir que eso les hiere en lo más profundo y me enorgullezco por ello.

Siento el poder, podría aplastarles solo con desearlo, simplemente permitiendo deslizarse por el aire una cualquiera de las corrosivas palabras que me vienen a la mente.

Pero no lo haré… no es ese el motivo de mi presencia aquí.

Un Malfoy no desperdicia su valioso tiempo con un atajo de harapientos.

No se atreven a echarme, en parte porque no he dado motivos para ello. Me mantengo a una prudente distancia y permanezco en una postura de silencioso respeto. Y en parte como pleitesía hacia el difunto, hacia la ceremonia¡La maldita ceremonia!

Eso… y el miedo.

Un escalofrío de placer recorre mi espina dorsal.

Miedo… hermosa palabra, hermana de muerte. Tampoco necesita de algaradas, oropeles ni estridentes puestas en escena. Es tanto más delicioso cuanto más sutil, y yo me estremezco de placer cada vez que puedo sentirlo frente a mí.

Casi puedo olerlo… es un aroma acre y algo dulzón a la vez.

Y verlo… es gris, como mis ojos.

Lo necesito para sobrevivir, me alimento de él y mis músculos se mueven cada día solo para provocarlo.

Puedo palparlo aquí, mezclado con el odio. Otro sentimiento que me acompaña allí donde voy. Me siento odiado cada día de mi vida y eso me complace…

Odio y miedo. No hay emoción alguna fuera de estas, que yo desee provocar en ningún ser humano.

¿…En ninguno?

Debilidad… no puedo permitirlo. Cierro los dedos sobre mi varita y me auto inflijo una breve pero intensa maldición, que provoca una sensación punzante en mi cintura, semejante a un cilicio de espinas clavándose en mi carne. Cierro los ojos y me someto al dolor… lo merezco.

Cuando éste cede vuelvo a abrirlos.

Todavía no viene…

Los apestosos miran impacientes a su alrededor. Supongo que sumisos como siempre, esperan al héroe antes de sepultar bajo tierra al gusano pelirrojo.

El oficiante se impacienta, seguramente con prisa por ir a cualquier otro lugar, más caliente y menos húmedo.

Y la sangre sucia y el manojo de pelirrojos agotan uno tras otro sucesivos paquetes de pañuelos de papel.

¡Qué asco me dan! Que grotesca forma de perder la poca dignidad de la que siempre han carecido.

Deberían aprender de mí, estoico, inmutable, hermoso. ¿Existe alguna otra forma de comportarse digna de ser tenida en cuenta?

Lo dudo.

Un ligero revuelo me saca de mis pensamientos.

¡Él...!

Mi aplomo vacila por unos instantes, puedo sentir que la fría máscara de mi cara se ha descompuesto levemente y me recrimino por ello. Esta noche me procuraré doble sesión de castigo. Ahora no, ahora necesito todos mis sentidos dirigidos en una sola dirección.

La suya...

Viene corriendo, sin paraguas, el pelo empapado cayéndole sobre los ojos. Ojos de un verde profundo, todavía tras esas gafas absurdas. Se abriga con una pelliza demasiado grande para él, para no perder la costumbre, de color verde.

Alarmado, me percato del minucioso examen que estoy realizando sobre su persona, hasta me he dado cuenta del color de sus botas y de que luce un aro de plata en su dedo pulgar.

¡Draco Malfoy! Todo esto no es necesario.

Sobra tanto detalle, tanto escrutinio sobre ese cuerpo que debería estar olvidado, maldito.

Muerdo mi lengua hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre y soporto nuevamente el intenso dolor. No volverá a suceder...

Vine aquí para algo concreto y ese algo no precisa que mis ojos se detengan mas tiempo del necesario sobre su persona.

No me ha visto, todavía.

Bajo la lluvia, calado hasta los huesos pero al parecer sin siquiera darse cuenta, se dirige a la sangre sucia y se funde en un exagerado abrazo con ella. Más lágrimas, más sollozos, más fuertes...

Ahora sí que no puedo evitar un gesto de hartazgo. ¿No se cansaran nunca de lloriquear? Me resultan tan... melodramáticos que me producen náuseas.

Y el ataúd de la comadreja en medio, como protagonista y recipiente del exánime despojo por el que organizan tanto escándalo.

Sin soltar a la castaña todavía, el resto de su moqueante club de fans se le acerca, le rodean, le abrazan, le besan...

No sé si podré soportar tal derroche de sentimentalismo, vomitaré si continúan así.

Alguien le susurra algo al oído entre la confusión de brazos y besos y él parece congelarse un momento. Se queda muy quieto y deshace el agarre con la Gryffindor.

Ahí viene... esa mirada. Ya tardaban en decirle "quien" había tenido la indecencia de venir, además de la osadía de permanecer todavía aquí. Por el momento, cuarenta y cinco minutos largos de ritual y de lluvia, de espera por el Niño Dorado.

Por el imprescindible, sin el cual, por lo visto no era ni plausible la posibilidad de enterrar de una maldita vez al pobretón y acabar cuanto antes con el lamentable espectáculo de sus histéricos allegados.

Pero lo que no saben es que yo no me hubiera movido de aquí aunque hubiera tardado horas en venir, porque estoy aguantando tanta hartura desde hace casi una hora solo por verle.

- Malfoy...

No le oigo, el sonido de la lluvia y los llantos me lo impiden, pero descifro mi nombre en su boca, lo leo en sus labios. Sus profundos ojos me taladran con un desprecio inmenso y antiguo, mezclado con algo más.

Ha pasado el tiempo pero esa mirada... es la misma.

Tal vez algo más maltratada, menos inocente. Pero igual de hechizante.

Me clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos, dentro del bolsillo del abrigo la izquierda, sujetando el paraguas la derecha.

Le sonrío apenas, sé que un gesto mínimamente mas definido por mi parte, hará que se enfurezca. Que se abalance sobre mí, al contrario de lo que nadie se ha atrevido a hacer.

Él no me teme...

Aprecio en sus ojos la duda y el desconcierto. No puede imaginar ni de lejos que jodido motivo hace que yo, precisamente yo, esté aquí hoy.

Intuirá que estoy bajo la lluvia para verle sufrir, para deleitarme contemplándole llorar y gritar por su amigo muerto. Puede que crea que vine e disfrutar con su dolor.

Después de doce años volvemos a vemos en público y precisamente en el funeral de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar, realmente?

Doce años para el mundo, uno para nosotros...

Pero se equivoca...

Mis motivos no son esos.

Nuestros caminos se separaron tras la graduación en Hogwarts y las cosas, en buena lógica, ocurrieron como tenían que ocurrir. Sin desviarse un ápice de su trazado camino.

La vida no nos ofreció otra alternativa. Así de simple.

Él se convirtió en auror, yo en mortífago. Cada pieza en su casilla del tablero. Blancas contra negras.

Vuelvo a sonreírle, con la suficiente ambigüedad para que no le resulte fácil adivinar, al menos de momento, si es por solidaria empatía con su pena o si es todo lo contrario. Íntimo disfrute ante su inmenso dolor.

Vacila, he conseguido el efecto deseado. Alguien le cubre con un paraguas. ¡Cómo no! Y le hace inequívocos gestos de que no merezco la pena, que ni me mire, que ignore mi indecorosa presencia allí.

Y él, de momento, obedece. Rodea con su brazo protector los hombros de la Granger y atrae la castaña cabeza hacia su cuello. Ella se reclina sobre él sin dejar de llorar y aferra su cintura. Ahora están bajo el mismo paraguas. El que cubría a la sangre sucia, portado por uno de esos Weasley, sobra ya. Los dos supervivientes del trío dorado se abrazan mientras él lo sujeta, caballeroso, para los dos.

Sigue siendo un héroe para ellos. Es evidente.

Y yo sigo siendo una escoria. También es evidente.

Durante once años no nos vimos ni una sola vez. Podría parecer impensable, pero no lo es si tenemos en cuenta que yo fui desterrado nada más recibir la marca.

Salí de Inglaterra a la fuerza, para servir a la causa en las tierras inhóspitas entre los Montes Altai y el Desierto de Gobi. El Dark Lord necesitaba controlar sus intereses desde el estratégico punto central entre China y Rusia y encontró en mi persona y en el desliz de mi padre, la solución perfecta.

Y yo dejé mi juventud golpe a golpe, en esas áridas estepas. Perdiendo junto a cada gota de mi sangre derramada en incontables batallas, la razón y la motivación para seguir luchando.

Sin acabar de comprender nunca por qué tenía yo que pagar con mi destierro los errores de mi padre.

Porque ese fue su castigo por lo que del Dark Lord consideró un fallo imperdonable. No verme nunca más. Pasar el resto de su vida con la pena y la vergüenza sobre sus hombros de saber que su hijo sobrevivía a duras penas, alejado de todos los honores que había imaginado para él, ignorado y caído en desgracia antes de comenzar su carrera, en aquel desolado y remoto rincón del planeta.

Once años soporté el exilio, con toda la dignidad que me permitían las duras condiciones del lugar, sus montañas y desiertos, sus temperaturas extremas.

Comiendo marmotas y ardillas y cubriéndome con sus pieles malolientes. Aguantando frío, calor, soledad, hambre e indiferencia. Ofreciendo cada vez que la guerra lo exigía, mi vida, derramando mi sangre.

A cambio de nada, del más absoluto desinterés por parte de todo mi mundo conocido, aquel en el que antes me sentía seguro.

El ataúd comienza a ser descendido hacia su agujero en la tierra. Aumentan los sollozos. La Granger entierra su cara en el cuello del ídolo y éste la abraza con fuerza. No puedo dejar de mirarles...

Un sentimiento de soledad me golpea brutalmente. Casi me hace tambalear, pero a tiempo recupero el dominio y mi frío rostro continúa imperturbable.

Nunca nadie me ha abrazado así... excepto él.

A raíz de que mi padre muriera, diez años después de mi expulsión, alguien recordó al por entonces nuevo Señor Oscuro, mi insignificante existencia y él, magnánimo consideró saldada la deuda de mi progenitor para con las filas de la oscuridad.

Así que me mando llamar. Me trajo de vuelta a casa hace ahora dos años...

Volví a reencontrarme con el pasado y junto con ese pasado, volví a sentirme un poco ser humano. Recuperé algo de mi honor pisoteado. Conseguí recomponer los pedazos de mi extinguida autoestima.

Y entonces, él reapareció en mi vida...

Paladas de tierra van cubriendo el ataúd del pobretón. Los congregados comienzan a dispersarse. Apretones de manos, besos. Los más lejanos a la familia se van despidiendo, los rostros llenos de amargura, el andar cansino, los hombros abatidos.

Solo quedan los más próximos al pelirrojo.

Y yo...

Potter irrumpió en mi vida en un momento de incertidumbre y de confusión, mi maltrecha dignidad trataba a duras penas de sobrevivir entre tantos recuerdos ominosos. Yo era el hijo del degradado, vuelto del infierno, e intentaba por todos los medios hacerme un honroso hueco entre los mortífagos, los cuales todavía me miraban por encima del hombro. Y entonces, él vino a dar una vuelta de tuerca más a mi desquiciada existencia.

Le miro de nuevo, no me moveré de mi lugar mientras él siga aquí. Tengo los pies entumecidos por la humedad de la hierba bajo la suela de mis empapados zapatos. Y las manos ateridas y rígidas. Pero no me moveré.

Me mira y puedo leer en sus ojos lo que quiere decirme. "Espera".

Se da la vuelta, con la sangre sucia amarrada a su cuerpo como un náufrago a una tabla. Y caminan juntos hacia la hilera de coches negros que esperan en el camino. Poco a poco los familiares y amigos del Weasley ocupan esos coches y uno tras otro van arrancando y alejándose de allí.

Veo como él abre la portezuela de uno de los vehículos y con un último beso y un abrazo aún más fuerte, despide a la Granger, al tiempo que musita algo en su oído.

Ella se vuelve y me mira a través del velo de lágrimas. Luego le mira a él y asiente en silencio. Entra en el coche y éste se aleja por el sendero de grava.

Potter es ahora una figura desdibujada por la lluvia, bajo un paraguas negro. Solitaria. Se lleva la mano a la frente en un gesto característico y se frota la cicatriz. Nunca ha podido deshacerse de esa costumbre.

Siento desde mi posición, algo alejada, como libra una batalla en su interior. Cómo duda, aunque sabe perfectamente lo que terminará haciendo.

Y yo también, por eso mi terca inmovilidad.

Por fin, con un profundo suspiro, levanta la cabeza y encamina sus pasos hacia donde yo estoy.

No puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere. Me concentro, cierro los ojos y visualizo el órgano. Le ordeno que se controle y obedece. Mis latidos son ahora de nuevo lentos, casi se diría que demasiado lentos.

Diez años en la estepa han entrenado mi cuerpo hasta hacer de él una máquina perfecta. Mi poderosa mente es capaz de dominar cada una de sus funciones, solo le resta el sometimiento completo de los exiguos restos de emoción que todavía me asaltan sin querer.

Como ahora...

- Buenos días, Malfoy.

- ¿Buenos,... Potter?

- Por decir algo. Comprenderás que no para mí.

- Es lo que suponía.

Creo que parezco más turbado de lo que me gustaría. Él siempre ejerció ese efecto sobre mí.

No debo olvidar lo que soy. No debo "volverlo" a olvidar. Y así repetir la ignominiosa contribución de mi padre al lado oscuro, cuyo aborrecido recuerdo intento arrinconar procurando superarle, o al menos no convirtiéndome en una réplica de lo que él fue.

Su vergonzosa contribución y la mía propia, maldita herencia familiar, por lo que se ve.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- ¿No puedo acudir al entierro de un compañero de colegio?

- Insultas su memoria. Y me insultas a mí.

- Créeme que eso no me importa, Potter.

- Te creo, Malfoy. Y ahora escupe que mierda quieres, tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme.

Hay furia en sus ojos, rabia, desconfianza. Y dolor, un profundo y vasto dolor. Pero no hay miedo. Nunca, hay miedo en esos ojos verdes. Mantiene mi mirada sin pestañear.

- ¿La sangre sucia?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Quieres ir al grano?

Los enterradores golpean el montículo de tierra con las palas. A la espera de que sea colocada la lápida más tarde, recogen sus utensilios y se marchan.

Nadie queda ya en aquel lugar. Solo la lluvia, la tumba del amigo fiel, él y yo.

Con una última mirada cargada de pesar hacia el lugar donde yace el que fue su alter ego durante dieciocho años, se da la vuelta y despacio comienza a alejarse de allí. Camino a su lado, cada uno bajo su propio paraguas, protegidos por la distancia que imponen los círculos de tela negra y la cortina de agua entre ellos.

Le miro de soslayo y se me hace difícil comprender cómo y en qué momento rompimos esa barrera. Estrepitosamente. La derribamos de golpe con la fuerza de un ejército imparable. En una sola noche de drogas y alcohol que mi pura y noble sangre me impele a olvidar en un rincón de mi mente. El rincón de los recuerdos vergonzosos. El cada vez más ocupado lugar en el que destierro los episodios de mi vida que desearía nunca hubieran sucedido.

Aquel día no solo perdí la dignidad. También perdí todo resto de cordura y de dominio entre las sábanas arrugadas de la cama de un hotel muggle.

Por entre la embriaguez del alcohol y el estupor de las drogas, fui dolorosamente consciente de la entrega total que acababa de perpetrar con mi cuerpo y con mi alma.

Me doblegué al deseo y gemí entre los brazos del auror más respetado y temido de todo el mundo mágico.

Olvidé mi condición, mi obligación y toda precaución. Y mientras mi varita yacía desatendida imprudentemente bajo la cama, sobre ella mortífago y auror transgredían todos aquellos principios que habían jurado defender con su propia vida.

Intuyo que él esta pensando lo mismo. O quizás no, tal vez él ha conseguido, al contrario que yo, enterrar en el olvido el vergonzante episodio, al igual que hoy ha sido enterrado el cuerpo de su amigo.

Pasamos cinco días en aquella habitación. Sin salir. Sin apenas comer. Sin ducharnos. Sin querer recordar que detrás de esas cuatro paredes, el mundo seguía y se preguntaba perplejo que había sido de uno de sus aurores y de uno de sus mortífagos. Que había sucedido para que en el tablero faltasen dos piezas, una blanca y otra negra.

Cinco días mezclando nuestros cuerpos, nuestros fluidos y nuestros gritos de placer en aquel cuartucho con olor a sexo y a sudor. Aquel antro que para nosotros fue el lugar más acogedor, dulce y hospitalario que habíamos conocido jamás.

Cinco días en los que solo existió piel, deseo, goce y algún atisbo, rápidamente ahogado a fuerza de besos, de dolor.

Dolor por el tiempo irremediablemente perdido y dolor por la insoslayable certeza de que ahí empezaba y terminaba todo. En esa oscura y sórdida habitación de hotel.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. De vez en cuando siento sus ojos clavarse en mi rostro y resisto la tentación de devolverle la mirada.

Es peligroso... ahora no estoy ebrio ni por mis venas corre veneno en forma de polvo blanco, pero en algún lugar de mi alma, suponiendo que la tenga, aletea débil pero constante un sentimiento, el único que no he podido aplastar por más que lo he intentado. Y no puedo, no debo, permitir que levante el vuelo y me domine.

Se pregunta, como todos, que hago aquí. Pero su duda es diferente a la del resto. Porque él sabe. Sabe lo que ocurrió y sabe lo que yo sentí. Porque en mi ebria debilidad pronuncie las palabras más letales para mí... "Te amo".

El no me respondió.

Mi flaqueza se convirtió en vergüenza y agachando la cabeza me separé de su cuerpo sudoroso y salí de aquella habitación y de su vida para siempre. Hasta hoy.

Hoy estoy aquí como negro mensajero del dolor que aún le resta por soportar.

De nuevo purgando culpas y expiando errores.

Mientras nos encaminamos despacio, pisando la encharcada hierba hacia el cobijo de un roble, mi mente vuelve un mes atrás en el tiempo.

Alguien nos vio hace un año en aquel hotel.

Alguien que ha guardado celosamente el secreto todo este tiempo, a la espera, paciente, aguardando el momento perfecto para asestarme el golpe mortal en el instante oportuno.

Ese momento llegó cuando el Dark Lord anunció ante todos que yo había sido escogido como su mano derecha.

Entonces aquella mente calculadora supo que era tiempo de liberar su veneno. Seguramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Mi ansiado ascenso al poder quedó truncado una vez más y fue sustituido por una humillante comparecencia ante un Tribunal de Honor.

Fui acusado de traición y me resigné de nuevo a mi suerte por la total imposibilidad de rebatir los cargos, avalados por pruebas fehacientes, y defenderme de lo indefendible.

No contaba el delator con el favoritismo del que gozo ante el Dark Lord, conseguido en gran parte a fuerza de doblegar mi orgullo y acudir a sus brazos cada vez que me reclama.

La sentencia fue rápida. Culpable.

Y la pena impuesta, leve. Y ya la cumplí.

Nos detenemos bajo el árbol, aquí la lluvia es más débil, detenida en parte por la frondosa maraña de ramas y hojas que nos cubre.

Cerramos los paraguas y nos miramos por fin.

- Bien, dime.

- No va a gustarte.

- No lo dudo. Viniendo de ti es difícil que me guste.

- Harry...

Otra vez flaqueo, pero ahora no me importa ya, ante él me transformo, me olvido del orgullo y pierdo la escasa dignidad que aún me queda.

Me traspasa con la mirada. El agua gotea de sus cabellos oscuros, cayendo sobre la parka verde. Con la mano aparta el flequillo de su frente.

- Harry... – repito mientras soy perfectamente consciente de que me estoy dejando llevar. De que estoy de nuevo en sus manos.

Doy un paso, él no retrocede.

Otro paso, le tengo tan cerca que puedo sentir su olor por entre el aroma de la tierra mojada.

Huele a loción para el afeitado y a... algo cálido, que me golpea fuerte y embriaga mis sentidos. Me retrotrae a esa habitación donde mi cuerpo fue suyo durante cinco días y donde mi alma quedó atrapada, prisionera de por vida.

Mis labios se abren y atrapan los suyos, con miedo, temblando. No me rechaza pero tampoco me invita a continuar.

No importa, lo tomaré como un sí. Mi mano desabrocha uno a uno los cuatro botones de hueso de su parka y se adentra en su interior. Siento el calor de su cuerpo, la suavidad del jersey negro que lleva debajo.

Rodeo su cintura y le atraigo hacia mí.

Ahora su lengua empieza a responder y se adentra en mi boca, se enreda con la mía.

Bebo con avidez su saliva, dulce, tan añorada...

Siento su mano en mi nuca, que me atrapa y me impide moverme de la cárcel de sus labios. Casi me hace daño.

El corazón se me desata y ahora no intento detenerle. Tampoco podría...

Mi mano libre sigue a la otra y las dos aferran ese cuerpo que se me entrega por fin, rendido.

Los paraguas se embarran, tirados en el suelo y la lluvia, suave ahora, cae libre sobre nosotros.

Libera mi boca y alza el rostro hacia las gotas de agua.

Muerdo su cuello, succiono, dejo marcas de mi locura sobre su piel.

Le escucho jadear. Aunque se resiste, voy rompiendo sus defensas.

Me lo dice la tensión de los músculos de su torso y la dureza que se clava en mi cadera cuando prácticamente me adhiero a él, queriéndolo devorar, suplicando porque este momento, que sé breve, no termine todavía.

Un poco más por favor... solo un poco más.

Suelta mi cabeza y siento como va desabrochando mi abrigo, ahora mojado. Lo abre y se adentra en él, para atenazarme con fuerza, casi con rabia, clavándome las uñas en la espalda aún sobre la lana de mi suéter de cachemir.

Me abandono, dando gracias al infierno por estos instantes robados a la realidad. Porque siento que el tiempo se desliza ya con una sonrisa sardónica, acercándose a mi oído y susurrándome que todo esta próximo a concluir. Que disfrute mientras me concede este inmerecido privilegio.

Empujo mi cadera contra la suya y él hace lo mismo, con ansia, con brusquedad, con necesidad desesperada.

El orgasmo nos golpea a los dos al mismo tiempo, noqueándonos durante unos instantes, haciendo que nuestros dedos como garras hieran la carne del contrario y nuestros dientes muerdan la carne, borrachos de deseo.

Me siento exhausto, cansado y entierro mi cabeza en su cuello.

Todo terminó... Hemos llegado al final.

Apenas en un susurro, sin apartarme de él, aferrándole mas fuerte si cabe, pronuncio las letales palabras.

- Yo le maté.

Percibo su escalofrío, y un gemido que intenta escapar de su boca, pero él ahoga a tiempo.

- Lo sé.

Abro los ojos, todavía oculto entre su clavícula y su garganta.

Noto que algo se clava en mi cintura y sonrío, me rindo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado mejor forma de terminar.

Sin deshacer el apretado abrazo, escucho de sus labios la sentencia definitiva... y la acepto.

- Yo también te amo, Draco. Avada...

Harry Potter se alejó despacio de aquel mortífago rubio y antiguo compañero de colegio llamado Draco Malfoy. Cuyo cuerpo sin vida fue hallado una hora más tarde por los cazadores de magos oscuros del Ministerio gracias a una llamada anónima, tirado sobre la hierba bajo un árbol del cementerio, empapado y con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios.

FIN 


End file.
